warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
CloudClan
Owned by 4pinkbear. Leave info on talkpage to join. Intro CloudClan is a bright, happy Clan that often can fly. Wingedfeather (DawnClan) in fact inherits CloudClan blood! Thier camp is a floating island in the sky. They don't often show themselves, and are often swooping down just to snatch prey. Rivalries Their main rivals are DragonClan. They make fun of their scales and the cold blood mixed with their warm blood. Famous quotes of fights are: *"Cold-Blood!" -Tinystar to ______, leader of DragonClan *"You are just a bunch of lizardbrains!" - *"Me? Mix with you? You're a cold, slimy wet bundle who eats rats and toads!" -Bluewing Current Members 'Leader:' Tinystar White she-cat with green eyes and light gray, feathery wings.(4pinkbear) 'Deputy:' Weedcloud Skinny, long-haired, light frosty-gray tom with small, pale brown paws, sharp blue eyes, long claws that are strangely dull, and heavily feathered, darker gray wings. (Elorisa) 'Medicine Cat:' Sleekwing Sleek, dark gray she-cat with wings. (4pinkbear) 'MCA:' Featherdawn Fluffy silver tabby she-cat with pale silver wings, both with cream swirls and ice-blue eyes. (Dove) 'Warriors:' Garface'' Muddy green tom with a twisted jaw. (4pinkbear)'' Darkenedwing'' Sleek, lean black tom with one dark gray paw and large, fluffy black wings. (4pinkbear)'' Cloudchase'' Fluffy, swift, slender, muscular, pure white she-cat with huge, swift, fluffy paws, fluffy, heavily-feathered white wings, and intense green eyes. (Dove)'' Shadowlight'' Black tom with white wings, one of them has a cream flash on it, and a gray flash on his forehead''. (4pinkbear) Brokenwing'' Dark brown tabby she-cat with one limp, broken wing, one strong wing, and amber-red eyes. (Dove)'' Eaglefire'' Sleek brown tabby tom with white wings, a white face, and amber eyes. (Dove)'' Grayshadow'' Handsome, pale, fluffy pale brown tom with darker brown speckles on his paws, legs, face, and tail with pale, intense blue-green eyes with small golden flecks and streaks in them. (Elorisa)'' Spottedtalon Pretty, fluffy, slender dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a small white muzzle, and pale, dark brown amber eyes that turn golden in the sunlight. (Elorisa) Cat-eye'' Light ginger she-cat with a dark ginger cat-shaped mark over her left eye, pale ginger wings, and pale green eyes. (Dove)'' Ondulersplash'' Dark blue-gray tabby tom with light blue wings with dark blue stripes and dark stormy blue eyes. (Dove)'' Ivysnow'' Small tortoiseshell she-cat with feathery white wings and ivy-colored eyes. (Dove)'' Sperareheart'' Fluffy gray she-cat with silver flecks, white wings with silver spots, and pale blue eyes. (Dove)'' Rasecloud'' Dark gray tabby tom with black wings, a paler gray muzzle, and dark hazel eyes. (Dove)'' Spulenflash'' Pale gray tabby she-cat with feathery white-and-gray wings and pale green eyes. (Dove)'' Ijsjewind'' Small pure white she-cat with pale ice-blue wings with darker splotches and ice-blue eyes. (Dove)'' Katnisswing'' Fluffy black she-cat with olive wings and gray eyes. (Dove)'' Wheatflight'' Fluffy pale ashy-golden tom with very pale golden wings and blue eyes. (Dove)'' Primrosepetal'' Sleek pale cream she-cat with pale golden wings and blue eyes. (Dove)'' Embershade'' Fluffy dark brown tabby tom with huge black paws, dark gray wings, and amber eyes. (Dove)'' Fireburn'' Sleek ginger tabby tom with red wings and green eyes. (Dove)'' Fuzzfur Fuzzy, tufty-furred pure ebony-black she-cat with almond-shaped, bright sky-blue eyes and fluffy, spiky, feathery slightly lighter wings. (Elorisa) Konekowing'' Cream and brown siamese she-cat with tufted ears and slanting green eyes (4pinkbear)'' Earlyfeather Small, slender brown tabby she-cat with cream paws, paler wings, and sharp green eyes. (Elorisa) Ookamirush Dark brown tabby and black tom. Former rogue. (4pinkbear) Mizuheart Pale blue she-cat with big, silver wings. Former rogue. (4pinkbear) Nekofang Dark brown tom with long fangs. Former rogue. (4pinkbear) Tenshiwing'' Pale cream, yellow, and white she-cat with gold and silver eyes. Former Rogue. (4pinkbear)'' Takidash Pale blue tom with stormy dark blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Hakuryuuwing Tiny white she-cat with long, scaly-patterned wings and pale, sky blue eyes.(4pinkbear) Kenmeiclaw Small, pale brown tom with light gray eyes. (4pinkbear) Taishistrike Dark red tom with orange and black spots and evil red eyes. (4pinkbear) Shadowcloud'' Small black tom with a single white paw, one white ear, a white tail tip, white wings, and dark, shiny amber eyes. (Dove)'' Dawningwater'' Very small, slim very pale blue she-cat with cream, pale ginger, pale pink, and pale blue-purple patches, pale yellow wings, and very pale green eyes. (Dove)'' Lionpoppy'' Large, slim, dark golden tabby she-cat with swirling light brown tabby stripes, unusually long legs, large, fluffy white paws, a dark amber flash on her forehead, dark amber wings, and dark, intense, stormy blue eyes. (Dove)'' Cinderspring'' Fluffy dark gray she-cat with a single white paw, light gray wings with tabby stripes on them, and huge blue eyes. (Dove)'' Mottledstom'' Mottled dark gray, ginger, cream, and pale brown tom with large red-brown wings, stormy gray eyes, and a white tail. (Dove)'' Lahduttavastorm'' Beautiful bright ginger-and-yellow she-cat with a bright green chest, muzzle, paws, ears, wings, and tail tip and bright blue eyes. Former rogue. (Dove)'' Kuiskutteluflare'' Huge pure white tom with very pale gray, almost white wings, tufted ears, and large, round blood-red eyes. Former rogue. (Dove)'' Aikamittashine'' Silvery tom with paler wings, very short fur, darker paws, tail, ears, muzzle, chest, and belly and pale silvery eyes. Former rogue. (Dove)'' Toiveikaslight'' Beautiful, flecked pale gray she-cat with tortoiseshell patches, speckled feahtery pale silver wings, and round amber eyes with sapphire blue flecks in them. Former rogue. (Dove)'' Toukotsuheart Slim, fluffy black she-cat with white swirled markings resembling a skull around her eyes, ears, and face, white paws, one pale, sky-blue eye and one, cloudy white eye with a small, almost non-visible skull as her pupil. Former rogue. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Breezepaw Saalisclaw Handsome, large pale gray tabby tom with big, longer-furred white paws, tufted ears, big, round, sky-blue eyes, a scar over one eye, and large, sharp, fang-like teeth. Former rogue. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Flourishpaw Ceberuspelt Slim, sleek, wirey pale brown tabby tom with patchy fur, two big darker spots that are shaped vaguely like heads on his shoulders, and big, intense amber eyes. (Elorisa) Shichishitomist Sleek, slim, ebony-colored black she-cat with small white paws, ears, muzzle, chest, and paws, with intense, sharp green eyes. (Elorisa) Phoenixtalon Handsome, muscular black tom with pale ginger ears, paws, muzzle, chest, underbelly, and tail with big blue eyes and feathery black wings that are tipped in pale ginger. (Elorisa) Wildfur Handsome, dark brown tabby tom with silver and black sreak-like patches, unruly, fluffy fur, creamy wings, and pale blue eyes. (Elorisa) Senzoheart Little black she-cat with wise, glowing amber eyes. (4pinkbear) 'Apprentices:' Flourishpaw Small, graceful, slender silver tabby she-cat with long, fluffy fur, small white paws, a long, fluffy, silky tail with a black tip, and glowing, watchful and knowing, pale, yet intense green eyes. (Elorisa) Breezepaw'' Very small dark gray tom with a long tail, wispy, almost wind-blown fur, small, black paws, and big, almost fear-filled green eyes that sparkle with golden speckles. (Elorisa)'' Aufgekratztpaw'' Small, slender, fluffy white she-cat with fiery dark ginger splashes, a fiery mottled ginger tail, and a single green eye. Half her face was torn off by a sharp rock, one of her ears is badly shredded, and she's missing an eye. (Dove)'' Dachspaw'' Slender, dark ginger-red tabby tom with white chest, front paws, and muzzle, black ears, hind paws, and tail tip, darker spots on his back, and dark, shiny, forest-green eyes. (Dove)'' Hikaripaw Pure white she-cat with purple eyes and small, fluffy white wings. Immortal. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. 'Queens:' Blazepelt Black she-cat with an orange flash on her forehead and one cream paw. (4pinkbear) Mother of Shilo (Rogue) kits: Bluewing Pale blue and gray tabby she-cat with wings and blue eyes. Formerly of DawnClan. Mother of Lemonheart's (DawnClan Cat) kits. (4pinkbear) Kits: Icekit Silver she-cat with pale, ice-blue stripes and big wings. Named after Icefeather Thrushkit Tiny ginger she-cat with wings. Named after Thrushfire. Windkit Silver tabby she-cat with wings. Named after Windwillow. Morningmouse Slender, long-furred delicate pale silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. Expecting Garface's kits. (Elorisa) 'Elders:' Mousefang'' Small dusky brown she-cat with a sharp temper and bright amber eyes. Retired early due to a broken backbone. (Dove)'' RPG CENTER *Controlling Wind Currents *Giving Un-Winged Members Wings (Ancient Gesture only known by leader and medicine cat) Controling Wind Currents; Fuzzpaw dug her claws into the scubbly grass near the peak of the mountian. "What are we going to do Weedcloud? The wind is too strong to fly today." She hissed, flicking he feathery wings. She wished she was like Grayshadow and Spottedtalon, so she only had to hunt mountian goats and eagles. 'cause they didn't have wings. Weedcloud flicked his tail. "We are going to wait for another hunting patrol so we can do the wind current ceremony. It will calm the wind so we can fly freely." Elorisa ♥ Nic 21:38, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Tinystar gathered all the CloudClan members together. Suddenly, Tinystar's eyes began to glow, and Sleekwing's did too. Weedcloud's lit up. Suddenly, the entire clan's did too.Tinystar flicked her tail. The cloud she was sitting on broke off, floating upwards. Suddenly, It grew bigger and formed a cage-like thing around her. She clawed it apart, and jumped back down gracefully. The wind got slower, and eyes stopped glowing. "You are free to hunt." HarleyQuinn 23:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Weedcloud nodded to Fuzzpaw and they took off, wings beating softly in the weak breeze. Elorisa ♥ Nic 01:05, October 23, 2010 (UTC) .::. As they returned, Fuzzpaw had two squirrels and a small robin, while Weedcloud had a large pheasant that was lazily flying in the low breeze. Grayshadow was out hunting for mountian goats when they returned. "Hello Weedcloud and Fuzzpaw! How was hunting on the surface.?" he yowled, sniffing the air. Weedcloud shrugged. "As good as it ever is. Snow-fall is coming soon for them though, but we can live off of mountian goats for a while then." Weedcloud mewed. Elorisa ♥ Nic 15:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ondulersplash and Rasepaw were out looking for birds to hunt when a strong gust of wind practicly blew Rasepaw away. "We should wait to hunt. Tinystar must perform the wind current ceremony again," said Ondulersplash. Dawnkit of DuskClanPoor little kit. 23:27, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Garface and Tenshipaw returned from hunting with several birds. "Give the robin to Bluewing." Garface ordered Tenshipaw to do. Tenshipaw nodded and dashed away to the nursery. Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 15:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Giving Un-Winged Members their Wings Shadowpaw carefully followed Tinystar into the Cave of Flight. It was dark, but the moon suddenly shone overhead, and there stood a cat. "Moon." Tinystar meowed simply. "Shadowpaw, this is how warriors are made and get wings. I now dub you Shadowlight, for you don't just carry the shadows, but inside you is a light I see brightly. I am proud to have been your mentor. You will receive white wings with a cream streak on the left one to represent the light I see. Your mother was brave, and I miss her very much. Shadowlight. Your father is Moon." The White tom with black wings turned to him. This silly old cat couldn't be his father! But no, Moon was. Moon touched noses briefly to him, and suddenly Shadowlight fell... fell to the ground... ... When he awoke, Shadowlight was awake in his den. Atop his shoulders were wings whiter than the whitest snow. Tinystar hadn't lied! HarleyQuinn 23:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Konekowing, recently made warrior, touched noses with Moon. She fainted, and then found herself in the warrior's den, with big wings atop her shoulders. She flared them out, happy to have wings, but accidently hit Garface! Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 15:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Prophecies (I am borrowing: Hikarikit) Tinystar closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep... ... She found herself in the nursery. Hikarikit, now a young warrior, having her kits. Shadowlight was there, too. He had some damp moss and a nice thin twig. He gave her the twig carefully and set it by her muzzle. She bit down hard on the stick as a kit arrived. Tinystar realized that Shadowlight was Hikarikit's mate instead of Tinystar's own son, Darkenedwing! Angrily, she attempted to attack Shadowlight but it didn't work! ... She woke up all of a sudden. Claw marks from trying to attack Shadowlight in her vision were everywhere. Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 15:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Ceramonies (I'm borrowing Tinystar and Shadowlight for this) "Cats of CloudClan! Gather together and witness the age old ceramony among all the clans of turning a kit into an apprentice." The cats drew together in the clearing while Hikarikit stood, nervous and shaking, in front of the nursary. She looked up at the leader, her purple eyes unreadable. Tinystar flew down to the ground and she stood over the kit. She nodded, and Hikarikit relaxed. The leader turned to Shadowlight and motioned for him. The tom walked forward until he stood over the white winged kit. Hikarikit looked up him, her tiny wings quivering. "Shadowlight," Tinystar started, "you are a strong, loyal warrior and I trust you to care for this tiny kit until there comes the time she will become a warrior. Pass on all you learnt as an apprentice to Hikaripaw." Shinku5th of the Rozen Maidens 18:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Other (I know she hasn't been approved yet, but I'm just introducing her) Little Hikari slept in her tiny, make-shift nest in the forest. Her white wings were wrapped around her, and her flank went up and down as she breathed. She was still only a kit. She didn't even know her own mother. Her eyes opened a crack, tired and sad. "What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself. Desu~Suiseiseki and Souseiseki together 4eva! 23:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hikari had woken up near Sunhigh and was now wandering the forest floor. She had heard stories from passing loners, who had kindly offered her food and shelter for a night or two the past quarter moon, about the large groups of cats called Clans. She had met one named Miley who had told her about DawnClan. Right now, from what she knew, she was in DawnClan territory, and if she hung around a good hunting area, she could meet a patrol and they'd take her in. So far, none of the loners in the territory had been scared or curious or surprised about her wings, telling her that several DawnClan warriors had wings. It made her wonder. Suddenly, she heard something above her, and she darted into a nearby bush. (It'd be helpful if a CloudClan patrol found little Hikari by now) Desu~Suiseiseki and Souseiseki together 4eva! 16:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Can Shadowlight and Hikari be mates later? I also want him to mentor her. Also, I borrowed her for a sec, and I changed camp to a small floating island high in the sky, hidden in the clouds.) Shadowlight carefully fluttered 2 feet above DawnClan territory. Carefully fluttering through the trees, he found a lost white kit wandering in the woods. Immediately, he swooped down and grabbed the winged snowy kit. The kit screetched in terror as he flew rapidly upwards towards CloudClan camp. ---- (Yeah that's okay. All of it. But who will mother her until she becomes an apprentice? And I also borrowed Shadowlight for one second.) Hikari squirmed, scared. "Put me down!" She squeaked. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, whimpering in fear. The tom only nodded toward the clouds, and continued flying. Desu~Suiseiseki and Souseiseki together 4eva! 16:34, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- As Shadowlight came back, Spottedtalon had her kits. She named them Ceberuskit, Shichishitokit, and Phoenixkit. She looked up to see a small kitten hanging from his jaws. "Who is the poor kit dangling from your jaws Shadowlight?" Elorisa ♥ Nic 23:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- (I borrowed Spottedtalon and Hikari for only a sec.) Shadowlight put the white kit down. Spottedtalon gestured the kit towards her. The white kit squirmed and struggled to get away, but Shadowlight only wrapped his tail around her. "Its okay. You are perfectly safe with us. We are CloudClan, clan of wings, and of the wind. I already can tell that your true mother was one of us?" Hikari only nodded slightly. "She only mentioned the cats of the Clouds and Wings. Is that you?" Shadowlight nodded to the kit. "What is your mother's name?" He asked. Hikari hesitated. "I refuse to tell." She squeaked. Shadowlight sighed, and pushed the kit to Spottedtalon. "Make sure she keeps out of trouble." "Wait! Where are you going?" As Shadowlight didn't reply, Hikari meowed: "And my name is Hikari!" Shadowlight turned around, and said: "Since you are part of our clan now, you will be known as Hikarikit." HarleyQuinn 15:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Ookami means Wolf, Tenshi means angel, Neko means cat, and Mizu means water. Violetrose, which is another identity of VIoletshadow, is their mother, and also Hikari's) Ookami pressed close to his sister Tenshi's white and cream pelt. Her unusual gold and silver eyes sparkled. Ookami looked at his own pelt. It was dark ginger and brown with flecks of black. his brother Neko crouched low only inches away from a little brown mouse. Swiftly, Neko pounced and got it with a flick of the paw. Grabbing it with his long fangs, Neko brought it back and lay it in front of the youngest sister, Mizu. The delicate, little pale blue she-cat with darker speckles nervously took a bite. Ookami ran over to her as she yowled: "I want mamma! I want Hikari! I want Robin and Leap!" She backed away, her silver wings twitching angrily. "I know, Mizu... I know..." Ookami licked her cheek. "We will find Hikari one day, but Robin, Leap, and mamma are gone forever." "NOOO!" Mizu leaped into the air, trying to escape. In her fury, she lost her balance and begun to fall! ... Lila, a rogue cat, saw a kitten falling from the sky! "ITS RAINING CATS!" She yowled, and ran away. ... (Koneko means kitten. The character, Koneko, is a cream siamese cat who is 6 moons old.) Although her sister Lila was no help, young Koneko flared out her brown wings and leaped forward, catching the kitten right before she hit the ground. "You all right, youngster?" Koneko meowed. "THANK YOU!" Mizu mewed. Just then, a CloudClan patrol disappeared into the clouds carrying off Mizu's siblings. "OOKAMI! NEKO! TENSHI! ARE YOU COMING BACK!?" Mizu yowled until a another winged rogue, Blaze, came and flew the two youngsters all the way to CloudClan. ... They all got their new clan names: Blazepelt, Konekopaw, Mizukit, Tenshikit, Nekokit, and Ookamikit. Blazepelt became a queen shortly after, and decided to raise the 4 kits. Hikarikit was reunited with her lost siblings, too. HarleyQuinn 21:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Okami only has one 'O' in it. Toukotsu means "skull" in japanese, and Saalis means "fang" in finnish.) Toukotsu looked over at Saalis, her black sides heaving with exaustion. Their mother had abandoned them when she saw Toukotsu's eye, which was pure white with a faded skull for a pupil. It was eerie. So, after a few moons, their mother abandoned them on a floating island in the sky. As Saalis tried to catch up with her, his paw snagged on a large, spiny bramble. His paws flew out from under him, and he landed hard on his back leg. Toukotsu heard a small crack, and Saalis moaning. She gasped when she saw his blood flowing fast and quick from his wound. As Toukotsu yowled loudly, Grayshadow, Weedcloud and Fuzzpaw saw them. Fuzzpaw gasped when she saw Saalis, and the cats dragged them back to their camp. A few moments later, Saalis was named Saaliskit, and Toukotsu was name Toukotsukit. Saaliskit was rehibilitaiting with Sleekwing, while Toukotsukit was playing with Spottedtalon's kits. Elorisa ♥ Nic 22:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Nice touch with the Japanese you guys. And don't mind my new sig, it's just a sad tribute to a great anime character :') ) Hikarikit shuffled in her sleep, making herself more comfortable between two of her littermates, who she was glad to be reunited with. [[User:Destiny Calling|'RIP Souseiseki']]You will forever be missed♱ 23:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Sperare means "hope" in Italian, Rase means "storm" in Danish, Spulen means "wind" in German, Ijsje means "ice" in Dutch, and Onduler means "ripple" in French. Also, my siggy is a tribute to one of my favorite Hungergames chartacters who died in a bombing, named Primrose "Prim" Everdeen.) Sperare looked at Rase, Spulen and Ijsje, then at the two loner who joined them, named Cat-eye and Onduler. Suddenly, a white she-cat appeared out of a cloud and picked up Sperare, Rase, and Cat-eye. A brown tabby tom with white wings and a white face appeared next and picked up Spulen, Ijsje, and Onduler. The six kits were lifted onto a island concealed by a cloud where a dark brown tabby queen with a broken wing beckoned them toward her. Altough they were six moons old and ready to be apprentices, with the exception of Cat-eye and Onduler, who were twelve moons old, they still needed a mother to love them. They were given the Clan names of Sperarepaw, Rasepaw, Spulenpaw, Ijsjepaw, Cat-eye, and Ondulersplash. RIP Prim♥You are dearly missed♥ 00:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Toukotsukit sometimes talks weirdly. Like she says "The Sleekwing's den, instead of Sleekwing's den. She thinks its more respectful that way.) Toukotsukit looked up as the new cats arrived in the camp. She flicked her ears, and looked mournfully at the Sleekwing's den. All she could see of Saaliskit was his bloody, cobweb covered leg. Sighing, she headed towards the Spottedtalon's den, where Ceberuskit, Shichishitokit, and Phoenixkit resided with the kind queen. Her favorite was Shichishitokit, whom had attitude, spunk, and she never liked to follow orders. Phoenixkit and Ceberuskit were more docile, like Saaliskit was. Elorisa ♥ Nic 01:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hikarikit was out of the nursary at last, exploring the camp properly. She creptcuriously into the apprentices' den. [[User:Destiny Calling|'RIP Souseiseki']]You will forever be missed♱ 20:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Konekopaw saw Hikarikit. "HIKARIKIT!" Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 09:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Fuzzpaw looked up as Hikarikit came into the den. "Hello Hikarikit. What brings you here?" she said, stretching. Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 19:47, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Its OOKAMI! I checked a bunch of sites- and please don't edit people's posts. I want it to be Ookamikit, not Okami Taki means waterfall, Hakuryuu means white dragon, Kenmei means wise, Taishi means ambitious, and, finally, Senzo means ancestor. All are japanese. Did you know Blazepelt is Icefeather's granddaughter? You can tell by her kit Takikit.) Blazepelt worried as her kits began to come. Sleekwing gave her some herbs. ... In a few moments, Blazepelt had 6 kits suckling at her belly. Her 4 adopted kits watched the other 6 with curiosity. Mizukit padded up to a little pale blue one like herself. "Takikit." She mewed, and Blazepelt nodded. A tiny, weak, white kit suddenly opened its eyes and fluffed out her unusual scaly-patterned white wings. "She will be Hakuryuukit, for she looks like one." Ookamikit meowed, seething with unusual love. Looking weakly towards a small pale brown tom with light gray eyes, which were brighter than ever, Blazepelt muttered: "Kenmeikit". The tom kit fell to his paws, not moving. Nervous, Nekokit licked the kit until he was breathing again. A biggest kit in the litter, who was dark red with black and orange spots, trodded over Kenmeikit like he was nothing. Purring, Tenshi pulled called to the red kit: "Bad Taishikit! Don't you have respect for your siblings?" She snuggled him close to keep him warm, and fell asleep. Nekokit, finally, saw a little black she-cat with wise, glowing amber eyes. "Senzokit! I am gonna call you Senzokit, for you have the eyes of our ancestors!" Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 21:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Spearepaw askes, "Hiarkikit. What do you want? Do you want us to tell you a story about CloudClan?" She streaches gently and flexes her wings. Dawnkit of DuskClanPoor little kit. 23:27, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- (4pinkbear, do not yell at me. And you just edited my post, which is very hypocritical of you in a way. And anyway, I saw a site where it was spelled Okami, which just looks better and its easier on the eyes. That's how I thought it was spelled. I found out what shichishito means to. It means 'Seven Branched Sword'. xD) Shichishitokit, Ceberuskit and Phoenixkit looked at Blazepelt's new kits, while Toukotsukit and Saaliskit, who had recovered from his leg, his trip only twisted it and scraped the skin, stayed in the corner. They didn't feel trusted here yet. Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 00:07, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Sorry, didn't mean to yell. Sometimes I use Caps Lock by accident! :( and I didn't edit your post, I only edited mine I borrowed a couple characters for a sec.) Kenmeikit purred and nuzzled Saaliskit affectionately. "Wanna play?" Kenmeikit squeaked. Saaliskit nodded gratefully, and the two tumbled outside. "Be CAREFUL!" Blazepelt hissed to Saaliskit, still not trusting the little kit. Takikit and Mizukit were sharing tongues, and Tenshikit and Taishikit were sleeping side-by-side. Senzokit watched with curiosity. Suddenly, she blacked out... ... (She's seeing a vision of the future that will happen unless Saaliskit and Senzokit prevent it from happening) "Red and Raasha have joined CloudClan with their kits!" A dark gray tom with striped legs was standing there nervously, and 4 kits stood nervously by a dark ginger she-cat. "Senzopaw, after finally recovering from the tragedy, will become a warrior like her siblings did 5 moons ago. Senzopaw, you will now be known as Senzoheart! And we must say our congratulations to Tenshiwing and Taishistrike on having...er....four...kits..." Taishistrike hissed in anger, and attacked Tinystar and Weedcloud. "They are my kits! I don't care how that they look different than normal kits!" Taishistrike accidently set himself on fire! "Taishistrike!" Tenshiwing cried as he burned to ashes. One of his kits poked their heads out and wailed, but Senzokit didn't see the face. The ashes lit up into a giant fire again, and a bigger, flaming version of Taishistrike, wings sprawled out longer than ever, reappeared. "YOU WILL PAY TINYSTAR!" He roared. He leaped at Tinystar, who was shielding a tiny kit with her wings that wandered from the nursery... ... Senzokit woke up in the medicine den. Her brother, Taishikit, was still next to Tenshikit. Screeching, she yowled: "Tenshikit is not a good mate!" Saaliskit rushed in next to Senzokit, and saw Taishikit's reaction. "LIAR!" The dark red tom hissed, and he and Tenshikit left Saaliskit and Senzokit alone in the nursery. Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 19:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Saaliskit flicked his gray tabby tail at Toukotsukit "What happened to Senzokit?" he whispered, flicking his tufted ears in the black she-cat's direction. Toukosukit shrugged, her sleek black pelt fluffed up. "I don't know. I think she wants to talk to you though. Look at the glint in her amber eyes." she replied, blinking triumphantly. Saaliskit glared at her, snarling and showing his long fangs. Toukotsukit only shrugged. "I'm going to play with the Spottedtalon's kits. YOU can talk to Senzokit to see what she needs." she said, leaving the den. Saaliskit looked at her awkwardly. "Well...Hi?" Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 20:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Saaliskit.. My brother Taishikit...well, you might not believe me but I had a vision of him destroying CloudClan after Tinystar said something about his own kits. We have to break up his relationship with Tenshikit before its too late!" Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 14:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Saaliskit stared at her. "Seriously?" Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 17:10, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hikarikit's eyes widened and started sparkling as she gave a small bounce of EXCITEMENT> "YEAH!" [[User:Destiny Calling|'RIP Souseiseki']]You will forever be missed♱ 17:32, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Saalispaw snorted. "Why should I believe you? I didn't have a dream." Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 23:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Senzokit sighed. "I am NOT lying... It was a vision of the far future. We HAVE to break up the love.... and prove that Taishikit is evil! Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 15:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Saalispaw snarled, his large fang-like teeth curling past his lip. "If I didn't have a dream, then why am I a part of this? It could just be only you." Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 00:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Tears welled up in Senzokit's eyes. "Because I trusted you!" She then ran off crying into the dark forest that surrounded camp...Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 00:48, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Saalispaw looked at her, sadness welling in his eyes. "Senzokit....!" Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 01:40, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lionpaw, Shadowpaw, and Dawningpaw looked at Brokenwing's two new kits. "Can we name them?" asked Dawningpaw. "Sure," said an exausted Brokenwing. "Lionpaw, Dawningpaw, would you like to name them?" They both said yes as Shadowpaw left with Embershade calling for him. "The dark gray she-cat is Cinderkit," said Dawningpaw. Lionpaw looked at the unusual looking mottled tom. "Mottledkit," she said. "He is named Mottledkit." Dovesong 00:12, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- (I might decide to kill Senzokit sometime soon. I might not. You guys can go on the patrol to find her, but we won't just find her yet...) Senzokit kept running until finally she couldn't run anymore. She carefully sprawled out alone on a fallen leaf. Its slick, green flesh was very soft. She was lost in the shadowy world around her. So many emotions were pounding on her. Most of it was sadness. Sadness that Saalispaw didn't believe her. Sadness that Taishikit, her own brother, was destined for evil. And sadness that she was lost in the darkest part of the woods. There, in this tiny, dark world, the moon shone down right on Senzokit. She closed her eyes and drifted away to a calm, peaceful sleep. ... (I borrowed Saalispaw. Senzokit has really odd dreams that show her emotions and how she has to stop something from happening, and occaisonally something from the future. She has an odd gift. Don't worry, I am NOT hinting that Saalispaw will actually be killed by Senzokit in the future! I would ''never ''do that! I like Saalispaw!) Senzokit was dreaming a wonderful dream. There was warm, sunny land around her. Trees dotted this endless world of joy. She was happy. Suddenly, Saalispaw ran up to her as she played in the clearing. "Go away!" She hissed, and the world around he suddenly went dark. She blinked. There were now many trees and bushes, and Saalispaw was gone. She was lying on something soft. She got to her paws and slowly looked down. Saalispaw's dead body, all bloody and torn up, lying at her paws! ... She woke up as a raindrop hit her soft, furry head. More fell. She ducked for cover under a tree, but instead found a nicer bush a foot away. ''Oh Saalispaw.... Please hurry... ''Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 23:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Lahduttava means cheerful, kuiskuttelu means whispering, aikamitta means time, and toiveikas means hopeful. All in Finnish. I borrowed Konekowing, Grayshadow, Toukotsupaw, and Nekopaw) Lahduttava looked at her brothers, Kuiskuttelu and Aikamitta. Her sister Toiveikas sat nearby them, her beautiful speckled pale silver wings fluffed out. The four of them had been abandoned as soon as their parents saw their wings. Now two-and-a-half moons old, Lahduttava managed to hunt for them, but they were growing weaker with each passing day. Suddenly, the four of them saw four winged cats fly down from an island hidden by clouds. Lahduttava, being the oldest, screamed and protected her siblings with her light ginger wings. ... Konekowing nodded to Grayshadow, Toukosupaw, and Nekopaw as they dove down to the kits. Konekowing grabbed Lahduttava, Grayshadow grabed Kuiskuttelu, Toukotsupaw grabbed Aikamitta, and Nekopaw grabbed Toiveikas. The four of them flew up to the island, the four kits flailing in a failed attempt to free themselves. When they were put down, Konekowing asked, "What are your names, little ones?" Lahduttava spoke up, "My name is Lahduttava, and these are my siblings, Kuiskuttelu, Aikamitta, and Toiveikas. We were abandoned as soon as our parents saw our wings." "Well, you will be known as Lahduttavakit, Kuiskuttelukit, Aikamittakit, and Toiveikaskit," said Konekowing. "Brokenwing can take them in." Dovesong 00:12, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Morningmouse looked calmly at her new kits, which she named Flourishkit and Breezekit. They both seemed to take after her, with silver and gray pelts. They were also small, but they were healthy. Toukotsuheart seemed to take an interest in Breezekit, even asking Tinystar if she could mentor him! Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 23:34, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- (It would be nice if Saalisclaw and some other cats came to rescue Senzopaw right now. Can SenzoxSaalis happen sometime after she returns? I like the idea of the two together, and plus, she's only a moon younger than him! :D) Senzopaw shuddered at the light rain falling down on her. She instantly regretted running away. It was kinda silly, anyways. She really likes Saalisclaw, too. She knew right away that her emotions for him was love. Christmasheart 23:55, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Aufgekratzt means bright, and Dachs means fox. Both in German.) Lionpoppy looked at her two kits, Aufgedratztkit, half of who's face was torn off by a sharp rock shortly after she was born due to a rockfall, and Dachskit, named for his fox-like pelt. "Oh Mottledstorm," said his sister, Cinderspring. "Their beautiful!" Merry Christmas! o3o 01:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Senzopaw needs to be rescued - she's lost in the wilderness! Saalisclaw and other cats need to save her. I am gonna borrow some cats to save her, including Saalisclaw. Can SenzoxSaalis happen sometime soon?) Senzopaw was fast asleep, but something awoke her. A loud, booming noise surrounded her. She looked up to see lightning flash through a dark grey, everlasting sky. Rain fell and hit her glossy black coat, sleekening it even more. She looked at herself in a puddle. She looked beautiful, but her eyes were very strange, glowing amber eyes, they were. Immediately, she wondered if this was a dream and cut her paw with one short, yet very sharp, claw. Slowly, she blinked a few times, but it was still raining. She sadly hung her head. It was no use. Nobody would find her. She then began wailing, wailing the terrible wail of someone who lost love ones. ''Saalisclaw, Blazepelt, Hikaripaw, Mizuheart.... they're all gone because of my silly actions! ''She looked up to see several eyes staring at her. "HELP!" ...Meanwhile, back at camp... (Note for Elorisa: I am use Saalisclaw, and say that he really loves Senzopaw. Is that okay? Who is the brown cat that attacks Senzopaw? coughTigerstarcough) Saalisclaw had heard the wailing. It sounded so familiar. "Senzopaw," he whispered to himself! He rose to his paws. The wind began to pick up with violent shakings of the trees. Saalisclaw assembled a team to go rescue her. "Blazepelt, you will go with Tinystar! Hikaripaw will go with Mizuheart! I will go alone." Saalisclaw hissed. He then took off in a hiss of fury. He was upset because he has a crush on Senzopaw, and he made her leave. She hasn't shown up in moons. The wailing happened again. "Senzopaw!" Saalisclaw yowled. The wailing grew closer with each bramble he passed. "HELP!" A yowl surrounded him at an instant. "SENZOPAW!" he yowled even louder. Finally, he came to a clearing where he scented blood. He saw a small, black body lying limply on the ground. A puddle of blood surrounded it. A dark brown tabby tom with a broad, black muzzle, a nick in one ear, and dark amber eyes that gleamed loomed over the body, claws glinting with blood. When he caught sight of Saalisclaw, he vanished in the mist. Slowly, Saalisclaw padded over the body. He gasped when he realized it is Senzopaw. Her eyes were dulled slightly, and her flank was rising only a little. "Senzopaw!" Saalisclaw cried out, trying to wake the she-cat. She opened her eyes slightly a little more and turned her head. "Saalisclaw?" the black cat rasped. "I-I'm sorry, Senzopaw. I should've believed you. I was wrong, terribly wrong. You were right. Don't do this ever again, Senzopaw. I-I love you and I never want to be apart from you." Saalisclaw sniffled. Senzopaw managed to smile and rasp, "I won't, I promise." Then, Saalisclaw and Senzopaw blacked out. ...Back at camp, again... (Also, I will say that Senzoheart will be expecting his kits, if you don't mind!) Senzopaw awoke to see herself in the medicine den with Saalisclaw. "Senzopaw?" He meowed. "C'mon, your ceremony is about to happen!' He mewed. Quickly, she raced out after him and ran up to her siblings. "Taishipaw?" she hissed, seeing her ignorant brother. "Taishistrike! I became a warrior 2 moons ago!" Taishistrike snorted. Senzopaw only walked away, and flew up to the highrock. Tinystar stood beside her. "Senzopaw, from this day forward you will be known as Senzoheart, for your bravery and cleverness!" Tinystar meowed. Senzoheart looked at Saalisclaw with love. She said to herself, ''our kits will be great! ''Christmasheart 12:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Saalisclaw again) Senzoheart leaped off the rock and purred to Saalisclaw, her mate. He purred back. The two twined tails and began to walk through the crowd. Many cats surrounded them, wanting to hear the story of what had happened to Senzoheart in the wilderness. Mizuheart helped shield them from all those cats. Saalisclaw whispered in her ear, "If we have two little kits, then I want them to be called Thunderkit and Pearkit." Senzoheart whispered back, "Yes, a Thunderkit and a Pearkit. That would be wonderful." They headed out towards the woods to get away from all the commotion. ...An hour later... After finding a wonderful, small sunny clearing, they began sharing tongues Christmasheart 22:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Saalisclaw quietly licked Senzoheart's ear. "Everything is perfect." he murmured. Ellie says; Merry Christmas! 00:14, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Senzoheart purred in reply. "It is." she whispered. Christmasheart 18:15, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mousefang glares at the cats around the clearing, especially Saalisclaw and Senzoheart. She had lost everything in her life except for her kits. She couldn't walk, her mate was dead, and her parents and mentor were dead. She seemed to have purely rotten luck in her life. ☯Silver Bells☮ 19:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG